


Barbie Girl

by UmbreonGurl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, clothes shopping but like romantically, no beta we die like your inting teammates, the feeling of being absolutely hopelessly in love with someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl
Summary: Akali’s never been one for fancy clothes and makeup, but by god, she’d let Evelynn dress her up like a doll any day of the week.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 255





	Barbie Girl

Akali has never quite understood the appeal of heels. (Well— _wearing_ them, anyways. Seeing someone else wear them is completely different.) They make it a pain to move and they pinch at her toes, and honestly? She doesn’t get how Ahri and Evelynn—hell, even Kai’Sa, sometimes—can wear them without so much as a second thought. Yeah, they’re definitely sexy as hell, and yeah, they can make you look a little taller, but they're just not _practical._

At the current moment, though, the practicality of heels is the _last_ thing on her mind.

Something about the way Evelynn’s eyes follow Akali in the mirror of the dressing room lights the blood in her veins on _fire_. When Evelynn smiles up at her as delicately-manicured hands secure the straps of the shoes around her ankles, it all but throws a jug of gasoline on top, turning embers into a full-blown inferno.

Akali gets to her feet and takes a few steps.

“Why, they’re a perfect fit. Just your size,” Evelynn says, looking Akali up and down before bringing a hand to her chin. “You really do look stunning in heels, Akali dear. It’s a shame you don’t wear them more often.”

If this is what it feels like to walk face-first into the flames of hell, Akali would sell her soul to the devil and damn herself in a heartbeat. (Honestly, she probably already has, given the way Evelynn has her so thoroughly and completely wrapped around her finger.)

Ahri watches from across the room with a knowing look, as if reading Akali’s mind. For all Akali knows, she very well could be. Maybe. Probably. If she is, she knows exactly where she can stick her opinions, nosy asshole.

“Eve is right,” Ahri agrees, with a small smile. “You _do_ rock the heels, Akali.” 

Kai’Sa looks up from her phone briefly. “I agree. They look nice on you.”

Akali glances herself over in the mirror, but finds her eyes drawn to the liquid gold in the background far more than the shoes on her feet.

“I guess I do look pretty hot in these,” Akali admits. She certainly feels it. “I still don’t really dig wearing heels, though.”

Akali is more than willing to temporarily change her stance on that though, if Evelynn keeps looking at her like that.

“That’s alright, darling. It simply makes it more of a treat when you do decide to wear them.” 

Evelynn puts a hand on Akali’s shoulder, and Akali swears she almost has a heart attack right then and there, pulse beating in her ears like a drum.

As if by some cruel—or kind—twist of fate, Evelynn’s phone rings moments afterwards. With a slight frown, Evelynn steps away and brings the phone to her ear. 

“This had better be good, because I thought I had made it very clear I’d be busy today.”

There’s a brief pause—presumably to let whoever’s on the other line speak—before Evelynn’s expression tightens slightly in the way it always does when something pisses her off. 

“They _what,_ ” she hisses. “Of course they did. I appreciate you letting me know. I’ll handle it.”

Evelynn hangs up before turning to meet everyone’s curious gazes. “Duty calls,” she says. “Be right back.”

Her lashers flick in the air behind her like an annoyed cat as she walks out the door.

“Boy, am I glad I’m not the one on the other end of the phone right now,” Ahri says. “I almost feel bad for the poor soul.”

“Don’t,” Kai’Sa says, turning her attention back to typing away on her phone. If Akali had to guess, she’s probably texting Sivir, given how focused she is on it. “Whoever it is probably deserves it.”

“Wow, Kai’Sa, no mercy.” Ahri shrugs. “I said I _almost_ feel bad for them, don’t you worry.”

“Uh-huh.” Kai’Sa sounds entirely unconvinced.

“C’mon, Akali, back me up here.” Ahri turns towards Akali, who had been too concerned with getting the heels off to really listen. 

“Huh?” Akali asks, as she slips the shoes back into the box. “What am I backing you up on, exactly?”

Ahri pouts. “Kai’Sa’s bullying me.”

“Don’t listen to her. I’m not.”

Akali tunes them out soon after, turning her focus back to the box in her hands. She still hates heels, but despite herself, she puts the shoes in the “to keep” pile. Immediately after she does, Ahri pauses her banter with Kai’Sa to throw a smirk Akali’s way.

“So, you don’t really dig wearing heels, huh?” Ahri says, with a smug glance towards the door.

If looks could kill, Akali would have Ahri lying dead on the floor. They can’t, unfortunately, so she settles with flipping her the bird instead.

* * *

The shoebox sticks out like a sore thumb in Akali’s closet, brightly-colored logos on the sides practically lighting it up like a street sign in a sea of leather jackets and dark-colored sweatshirts. Somehow even still, it’s so easy for Akali to pretend like it’s not there, like she doesn’t see it out of the corner of her eye every time she walks in the door.

She really doesn’t know what she was thinking when she bought those heels. Honestly, knowing herself, she probably _hadn’t_ been thinking. In the heat of the moment, she has quite the bad habit of doing that.

Akali certainly knows she isn’t thinking when Evelynn offers to grab her jacket as they head out the door. She simply quickly replies with a “sure, that’d be great” and hops in the passenger seat of the car. 

It’s only after her butt is firmly in the seat that she realizes: in order to get the jacket, Eve will have to go in her closet—and if she does that, she’ll _definitely_ see the box of heels. Evelynn’s attention to detail has always been second-to-none, and Akali knows there’s not even a chance she won’t notice them.

The only thought she can get through her head after that realization is _shit._

Evelynn gives nothing away as she takes her place in the driver’s seat, casually tossing the jacket across the console into Akali’s lap. Somehow, this only makes Akali worry more. She knows from experience that Evelynn’s poker face is dangerous, able to hold behind it a storm powerful enough to rival a category five hurricane. 

Akali’s discomfort must be obvious, because Evelynn glances over out of the corner of her eye as she backs out of the garage.

“Is something wrong, Akali dear?”

_Yes. You’re planning something and I think I’m going to die waiting to find out what it is._

“No,” she lies. “I’m fine. Why?”

Evelynn’s hands tighten ever so slightly around the steering wheel. 

“You just seem a little tense, darling.”

Evelynn’s right. Akali _is_ tense—so much so she can hardly sit still.

Akali glances out the window and desperately tries to focus on anything but the woman sitting beside her. “It’s just been a long day, is all.” 

The rhythmic _tap tap tap_ of her foot against the floor makes it very clear that that’s not entirely true. She knows for a fact that Evelynn notices it, but she doesn’t comment on it—or the stupid heels.

“I see.”

Until they hit a red light and she does.

“You never told me you bought those heels,” Evelynn says, as casually as if she were discussing the day’s weather. “I thought you hated them.”

“I do,” Akali confirms. _But I’d swim across the ocean if you so much as hinted you wanted me to._ “But you liked them.”

A hum. “I appreciate the sentiment, but you don’t need to make yourself uncomfortable for my sake.” _That's my job,_ goes unsaid.

It is at this point that Akali’s brain to mouth filter goes completely out the window. 

“I wouldn’t have bought them if I wasn’t okay with the idea of going a bit outside my comfort zone once in a while, Eve.” Akali swears the car is probably shaking with how fast her foot is moving.

“Oh?” At this, the edges of Evelynn’s mouth curl upwards slightly. “Is that so?”

The light turns green and Evelynn practically _slams_ her foot down on the gas pedal. The engine screams and tires screech on tarmac, but the only thing Akali can hear is Evelynn’s voice.

“I’ll have to find a way to thank you for indulging me later, then.”

Any coherent thoughts Akali might have had are left behind at the intersection.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct response to that Louis Vuitton post because my brainrot is terminal and the way Akali and Eve were sitting together absolutely came for my throat. I am but a humble gay and come Wednesday I am going to die of a heart attack and drop off the face of the earth binging League games inbetween the schoolwork I probably should have been doing instead of writing this. 
> 
> For snippets, updates on what I'm working on, and a shit ton of art retweets, feel free to check out my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/UmbreonGurl)


End file.
